Baby Bart's adventure
Baby Bart was in his crib sleeping, the yellow spikey haired boy was wearing a diaper and sucking a shiny blue pacifier. Suddenly his stomach gurgled, Bart groaned in discomfort and suddenly felt enormous pressure in his tummy, he grunted and the was an unpleasant splat as he messed his diaper. Bart cried until his mom Marge took him out of the crib and changed him. She started by tearing open the sticky tabs and peeled off his diaper, then she wiped him clean, wincing at the stench, it was dreadful! She then shook some baby powder on him and put a fresh diaper on him, taping up the sticky tabs. Marge then took Bart downstairs and sat him in the playpen, he played with the blocks while nonchalantly sucking his pacifier. Marge soon arrived to feed him his bottle of milk, she took out his pacifier and put the bottle's nib in his mouth, Bart greedily gulped down the milk. Marge then picked him up and patted his back until he burped. Bart belched very loudly and rudely. Marge then put Bart in front of the TV to watch Happy little Elves, Bart stuck out his tongue, "Bleh!" He hated Happy little Elves. He sat there bored until the elves opened a giant chest and a big green bear cub hopped out, the curious bear cub. The cub had dark green fur on his ears, back of head and body and paws. His face and tummy, and tail were light green. Bart noticed the bear cub had a big green shiny wet nose, he wet his diaper slightly as he stared at the TV. (Like me when I was little he has a thing for cartoon animals with big shiny wet noses like Screwy Squirrel's) Bart sweated and chewed his pacifier as he stared at the curious bear cub's nose, he wanted to squeeze it! Later that evening Marge and Homer were going out for dinner. "Bart say hi to your babysitter." Marge called as she picked up Bart and took him to meet the poor fool who would be looking after the infamous Baby Brat Simpson, no that wasn't a typo they really called him that. Bart wondered who his babysitter was since Homer had to give a fake name because the babysitter hotline had banned them due to Bart's behaviour. To his surprise it was the curious bear cub, last time he checked animals couldn't legally babysit... The Cub sniffed Bart, he winced as he didn't like the cub sniffing the front of his diaper and shied away. Marge and Homer left Bart with the curious bear cub. Once they left the cub grinned deviously at Bart and sniffed his diaper with his big shiny green nose, Bart winced as the bear's shiny nose quivered and twitched and his nostrils flared as he inhaled. "Hmmm someone's wet! I'll just have to change you!" Said the curious bear cub with a grin, he took Bart to the changing table and laid him down, he then started sniffing Bart's diaper a bit until he wet himself because he didn't like being sniffed. Bart had to stop him sniffing him like that because in the words of Sonic sez "it's no good." He decided to squeeze the bear cub's nose, it squeaked like a toy, he giggled and squeezed it again. "Ow my nose!" Whined the green bear cub as he rubbed his sore nose. Bart giggled, the cub smirked and sniffed him again, Bart blushed and tried to get away but the cub held him down and smooshed his wet shiny nose into his. It felt slimey... Bart winced as the cub rubbed their noses together smearing slimey nose moisture across his face. The cub then began sniffing his diaper again. Bart shrunk himself and shoved his hands up the bear cub's nose! Splat! They sunk into something slimey... Bart groaned and tried to remove his hands but they were stuck in a rubbery stretchy green goo, he was stuck in boogers! Bart struggled and squirmed pulling at the boogers until he tore free of them. "Yeeeuck!" The bear cub groaned, Bart giggled and when the cub sniffed him he shoved his hands up his nose again, splat! He tugged at the rubbery boogers. "Get out of there! Nnnnnnnnnnngh!" The bear cub whined as he struggled to pull Bart free, eventually he tore him free of the gooey snot. The bear cub frowned and returned Bart to normal size, he sniffed his diaper again until he wet himself. Bart wriggled trying to escape as the green bear cub sniffed him. The bear cub then sat Bart down and sniffed him, he tried to get away but the cub grabbed him by his diaper, it stretched as he struggled until he was yanked back by it. He grinned and sniffed Bart again but Bart honked his nose and ran away. The cub chased after him throughout the house. Bart stopped to pour some super glue on the floor, the cub landed his paws in it and was instantly stuck. He groaned as he struggled. "Yeeeuck! Nnnnnngh!" He continued to struggle. Bart giggled deviously as he struggled and squirmed. Bart then shrunk himself, he toddled up to the cub and when he sniffed him he shoved his hands up his nose! Splat! They sunk into something slimey... Bart groaned and tried to pull himself free but his hand were stuck in a stretchy green goo, he was stuck in boogers again! Bart gurgled as he struggled and squirmed but he was stuck fast. Eventually pulling with all his might he got free. Bart sighed with relief but suddenly two gooeys oozed out and grabbed his feet engulfing them in globs. Bart yelped and struggled frantically as the boogers pulled him closer to the bear cub's nose. Then two more grabbed his hands again, Bart continued to struggle, then a big glob splattered onto his diaper! "Eeeeugh!" Bart groaned as the slime slowly engulfed his diaper he struggled as a pool of slime formed under him as he floated above the Bear cub's nose. Suddenly Bart was pulled up the bear cub's nose, he yelled as he was dragged down the slimey tunnels and landed in a pool of snot with a splat! Bart splashed frantically but suddenly a whirlpool formed and he started sinking! "Yeeeuck! Sinking slime!" He whined as he sunk deeper. Suddenly something oozed out of the slime, a snot teddy! The slime creature looked like a teddy bear with a big shiny green nose, he dripped slime everywhere. The teddy sniffed Bart, Bart blushed and honked his nose, it squeaked and he giggled. The teddy frowned and rubbed his nose, he watched Bart sink deeper before pulling him free of the sinking slime. The snot teddy sniffed Bart's diaper, Bart blushed and wet himself. Then he grunted and messed his diaper splat! The teddy sniffed his diaper and gagged, he glued Bart to a table with his slime to restrain him. The snot teddy then began changing him. Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Humor Category:Comedy